


gta fucking five

by breakums



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Denny’s, Drunk Driving, Multi, Underage Drinking, dont ask about the songs my friends recommended them to me, had so much fun writing it tho!, this is a crackfic please don’t bully me, yes dennys they go to dennys (not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakums/pseuds/breakums
Summary: Ty Lee you insufferable fuck get off the Xbox I wanna go somewhere.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 39





	gta fucking five

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea of this from a post where it described how each character drives and for ty lee it was super erratic and you know damn well im gonna make a story about that. also for mai it said “my car my music *plays crazy frog*” so you know I had to include that  
> also tyzula rights  
> also sorry for torturing zuko here he doesn’t deserve it I swear  
> i did not proofread this and i wrote it at 12 am for most of it so... sorry...

The clinking of the half full bottle on empty ones was the only thing keeping Ty Lee awake. One hand was on the XBox 360 controller and the other was bringing the bottle of wine back to her mouth every now and then.

Ty Lee had never been the person for violent video games like GTA 5, but the thrill of shooting while driving and performing heists drove her to an addiction of playing. She loved driving erratically around Los Santos, running over random NPCs and escaping from the cops. She loved killing the cops too.

Yeah, Ty Lee was only a teenager, but her parents were awful at hiding their stashes of alcohol, so every once in a while she would reluctantly visit her childhood home with nothing but her phone and leave with a box full of bottles. She wondered if her parents knew what she was doing but frankly, she didn't care.

"Hey babe," the voice of Azula filled her ears. "You're playing this game again? Really?"

Azula climbed onto the bed and laid on her stomach next to Ty Lee, rolling her eyes as she watched her girlfriend shoot random people crossing the street.

The bed creaked as Azula adjusted herself. "C'mere Ty" Azula raised her head and gave Ty Lee a peck on the mouth, and while the other girl did kiss back, her eyes were still focused on the game.

Azula sniffed Ty Lee, noticing she reeked of alcohol. "God, what have you been drinking?"

The noise of Ty Lee mashing buttons on the controller mixed with her slurred speaking. "Wine. A lot of wine."

"Eh. You can't be that drunk." Azula put a hand on Ty Lee's shoulder, shaking her vigorously. "Come on, you're going to drive me and the gang to Denny's"

Ty Lee had a small thought, perhaps it was too dangerous for her to drive under the influence.

Whatever.

Ty Lee ran over a line of pedestrians before saving and closing out of the game.

"Goodbye my beloved XBox," Ty Lee sniffled, "I will always love you."

The girl gave a kiss to the video game console before grabbing her last bottle of wine and walking out to her van.

"God it smells like shit in here," Azula pinched her nose. "Who did you lend the van to before this?"

"Sokka. He said he was just going to go on a road trip but it looks like that road trip involved weed." Ty Lee put the key in the ignition and turned on the car, not bothering to buckle in.

"Let's get Zuko and Mai first," Azula buckled in, knowing she was about to be in for a long ride. "They're closer to us anyways."

With a quick nod, they were on the road.

"Ty, I think you're going too fast." Azula gripped tightly onto the grab handle as Ty Lee made a sharp turn.

A laugh escaped the driving girl's mouth. "Hah! What do you mean? I'm driving just fine!"

"They need to revoke your license, babe."

"I know, right?" Ty Lee giggled as she turned to kiss Azula. The other girl obliged, and they kissed while Ty Lee was barely avoiding killing them both in a car crash.

The noise of car horns brought them back to their senses. "Take a left here. Their house is the one that looks haunted." Azula took a swig from the bottle Ty Lee had taken with her. "That's some good shit, where'd you get it from?"

"My parents. They are awful at hiding things."

Azula passed the bottle to Ty Lee, and the girl drank even more, closing her eyes to savor the taste.

That was a mistake. The brief second that her eyes were closed, she managed to crash right into the tree on Mai and Zuko's front lawn.

"Oops!" Ty Lee laughed off the fact that she had just crashed her car into a tree.

A loud bang resonated from the house as Zuko kicked open the front door to see what just happened. Mai followed after hearing Zuko yelling.

"What the fuck!" Zuko said as he ran up to the van. "What's wrong with you two?!"

"Oh Zuzu," Azula said as she tapped on Zuko's head with the bottle of wine. "We're going to Denny's, get in the van."

The voice of Mai sounded from behind Zuko. "Denny's?"

Azula nodded her head, smiling with wide teeth.

"Oh hell yeah," Mai said as she walked towards the car. "Zuko get in, we're gonna get some pancakes."

After 10 minutes of trying to coax Zuko to get into the car, Mai was fed up and just carried him in.

"No! What if they kill us?!" Zuko yelled as Mai threw him into the van. "They're clearly drunk!"

"Shut up, I want pancakes."

And so Ty Lee got the car out of the tree. Miraculously the car was still in working condition, so she brushed the crash off.

"Ty Lee, give me your phone, I wanna listen to music." Mai said as she put an arm around Zuko, who was shaking in fear that Ty Lee would crash the car again.

Ty Lee took out her phone and started checking Twitter while driving.

"Get off Twitter! You're driving!" Zuko yelled as he kicked Ty Lee's seat.

When she was done she closed out Twitter and handed the phone to Mai. "Here ya go!"

Hooking up the phone to the car speakers, Mai went on YouTube to find music.

"We're going to pick up Sokka and Katara next?" Azula said as she turned to Ty Lee, who was accelerating the car to 60 miles per hour while they were on a surface street.

"Yeah, Aang is on vacation so he's not there to stop them from going with us!" Ty Lee giggled as she drank the last of the wine.

Then Crazy Frog by Axel F started playing.

"What the fuck Mai."

"Shut up, I like this song."

Zuko thought he was in hell.

After the song finished, Azula yanked the phone from Mai. "Yeah, you don't get music privileges."

Instead of giving the phone to another person in the car, Azula disconnected it and just turned on the radio.

"Next up is a song for you crazy couples!" The person on the radio said before the song Livin' la Vida Loca started playing.

"Oh god no." Zuko said before immediately jamming his fingers into his ears. "Not again."

Right on cue, Azula and Ty Lee started singing along, loudly. Ty Lee was slurring half the lyrics, and was dancing in her seat, swerving the car every time she moved her arms.

"Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha!" Ty Lee hiccuped, causing her to accidentally slam the gas pedal.

Mai sat there in physical pain.

"Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be same!"

"Yeah she'll make you go insane!"

Zuko looked like he was going to have an anxiety attack, and Mai didn't blame him.

"I'm too straight for this." Mai said as she held Zuko closer, trying to comfort him. "Hey, hey, it's okay, it'll be over soon."

The song eventually ended, and Zuko opened his eyes for what felt like the first time in hours.

"I-It's over?" Zuko asked as he took his head out of his knees.

"Yeah, it's over," Mai shivered, "I hope that never happens again."

"Next up is the choir cover of I Touch Myself!" The radio boomed.

The car stayed quiet until the song ended.

"What a ride." Mai sighed as she brought her arms back to her lap.

"Turn right here, their house is the one that looks too clean for the neighborhood." Azula said as she read the label on the now empty wine bottle.

As Ty Lee barely pulled into the driveway of the house without running anything over, she rolled down the window and yelled. "We're here! Come out!"

A few minutes later, Sokka and Katara came out of the house looking like a mess.

"You two look awful." Azula commented.

"We just woke up. Sokka had a crazy party last night." Katara yawned as she climbed into the back of the van, helping Sokka in.

"Whatever, we're going to Denny's." Mai said as she closed the door behind them.

Within minutes, Katara and Sokka were asleep again, and Zuko wished he could just sleep through the car ride too.

-

You know there's no way they reached Denny's in one piece right? Ty Lee fell asleep at the wheel and ran over 5 people and Azula was too excited for pancakes to care. Ty Lee and Azula got arrested for DUI and hit and run, and Sokka and Katara were just stuck asleep in the car while Zuko and Mai drove them back to their house.

"I'm never going in a car again."

**Author's Note:**

> this is the link to the post btw i love it so much  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CDUdrkUsbT9/?igshid=1vbuvg1przme1


End file.
